Last Train Home
by LittleLottexoxEriksTrueAngel
Summary: EC MD Erik has gone off to fight in the war,and has left Christine promising to wait for him. Now, three years later, they reunite. "And if you wait for me I'll be the light in the dark if you lose your way...I'll be forever...I'll be the Last Train Home"


Title: Last Train Home

Autor: LittleLottexoxEriksTrueAngel

****

**Last Train Home**

"_**We were only kids  
We ran like water…**_

…_**The sun was coming down when I said**_

'_**Can't you just believe?'"**__**  
**_

_Fall 2005_

"_I'm scared." I whispered, staring into the fire as he held me possessively in his arms. We were at our place again, the moon and stars shining down on us, only this time, we were saying goodbye._

_He tensed ever so slightly, "Do not be, love."_

_A tear escaped my eye before I had the chance to stop it. "But," my voice wavered. "what if you don't come back?" _

_His grip on me tightened. "I'll always come back to you, my love."_

_I pulled myself gently out of his arms and turned to face him. My doe like brown eyes, met his gorgeous blue-green ones, as I reached out my hand and rested it on his cheek, "Do you promise?" _

_"Only if you promise me something in return..." he stated in response._

_"Anything." I replied without hesitation, as he reached into the pocket of his worn leather jacket, and after a moment, he held out a small, velvet box. I took it carefully from his hands, and stared at it for a moment before removing the lid. A loud gasp escaped my lips, and I met his gaze once again._

_"Wait for me."_

"_**…And if you wait for me  
I'll be the light in the dark if you lose your way  
And if you wait for me  
I'll be your voice when you don't know what to say"**_

Present Day

I came to a stop slowly, setting my bag on the ground and took a moment to catch my breath. The sun beat down heatedly from the clear, blue sky and I quickly discarded my jacket before looking around the place where I had not been for years. Our place.

A grin formed on my lips as I looked around me. Not much had changed out here, not much at all, and for that I was glad for I loved this place just as it was. You see, we had found this place completely by accident on a summer day about three years ago, hiking in the woods that surrounded it. It was a mere fluke of nature that it was here at all, a small meadow filled with flowers of every color and covered in prickly, green grass, in the middle of the woods, but it was our fluke and we came here as often as we could before he went away, and I dared not come here alone. _Yes, it is perfect here._

With that thought I crouched down, my white sundress billowing around me, and unzipped my tote bag. There was an envelope on top, addressed to me, which I quickly removed from the bag. The letter inside was worn for I had read it many, many times over. "_Our place. July 18__th__, noon." _The letter read, and I could not help but feel anxious to meet with its sender. I released my unruly curls from their confine, my rather large hair clip, and placed the clip, along with the letter, back into the bag. Then, I pulled out my cell phone, to check the time. _11: 58_ it read. And then, I heard his voice for the first time in two and a half years.

"You were always impatient."

I spun around, dropping that which I had in my hands to the ground. He was standing a mere few feet away from me, his hair messed and wind blown. He was still in his uniform so I assumed he had come straight here once he'd arrived, and my smile grew as I looked him up and down, sizing him up. He'd lost weight over seas, but seemed relatively fine save for the large bandage on his right cheek.

"Erik." I whispered his name like a prayer.

He was the first to begin to move in closer. And as he took that one step forward my heart began to beat wildly in my chest, and then I, in turn, took a step in closer. Erik moved to continue the pattern, but suddenly, I could not stand the distance between us any longer. I ran towards him, the grass tickling my bare feet, and jumped into his arms, our lips meeting in a rough yet loving kiss. My arms snaked their way around his neck as his made their away around my waist.

I do not know how I survived the past couple of years without him…without his touch…without his kiss, but what I do know is that I am home. That we are both home in each other's arms. We had found one another once more and nothing would ever tear us apart again.

"I love you."

"_**I'll be your shelter  
I'll be your fate  
I'll be forever  
Wait for me  
I'll be the last train  
I'll be the last train home"**_

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed! REVIEW: )**

**Lyrics from _'Last Train Home'_ By Ryan Star from the _P.S. I Love You_ motion picture soundtrack.**


End file.
